itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Storm of the Century
"The Storm of the Century" is the sixth episode of the seventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis It's not always sunny in Philadelphia: An apocalyptic storm is bearing down on the City of Brotherly Love, and everyone's in panic mode -- except for Frank. Recap 11:40AM on a Friday The gang enjoys the weather woman's large breasts as she reports on a hurricane that is predicting to hit Philadelphia. Dee freaks out that a catastrophe could happen, but Frank states that the media is simply trying to create a frenzy for ratings. After realizing their Y2K shelter in Paddy's basement has been raided by them over the past 10 years; Mac, Dennis, and Charlie head to the All American Home Center to get supplies and potentially meet the large breasted weather woman Jackie Denardo. Mac takes the cash and goes to buy food. Charlie takes Frank's credit card to go buy supplies. Dennis decides to find women to invite to a hurricane party at the bar. As Dennis chats up two attractive girls, Charlie arrives and invites them to the bunker. When they ask if they can invite their boyfriends to the party at Paddy's Dennis yells and them and shoos them away for not understanding that he was only inviting them to the bar to seduce them. He decides to draft a contract for any other potential girl he could bring back in which she would promise that she would consider sleeping with him. Charlie, meanwhile, packs a lot of hatchets and pickled eggs in preparation for the storm. Dennis then sees Jackie Denardo and falls in love with her. Back at Paddy's, Dee and Frank discuss the difference between "looting" and "surviving" when it is black people or white people. Dee continues to freak out about the storm and how Y2K could still happen because we're too dependent on machines. Frank tells her to relax but the power goes out and they head to the bunker. Frank sees a looter in the basement and shoots him. It turns out to be Rickety Cricket, and the bullet hits him squarely in his hand. He bleeds profusely but swears the hospital will euthanize him saying, "They're f***** death camps!" Dee reluctantly drives him to the hospital. At the store, Charlie realizes Mac has headed to the Poconos to survive so he calls Dee. She swings by the store, with Cricket still in the back seat, to get the survival suplies. Dennis tries to talk to Jackie but because she is so beautiful he falls apart and can't put together a sentence. Jackie receives a call that the storm has been downgraded but the shoppers become unruly when the manager announces that the credit card machines are down. Cricket drives Frank's Cadillac into the store for attention so someone will drive him to the hospital. Frank seizes the opportunity to start a riot and looting. Charlie, Dee, and Frank run around panicked while Dennis still tries to stalk Jackie, who reports on the looting. Back in the shelter, Mac eats ice cream and watches Jackie's large breasts on a 3DTV. Alliances * Dee and Frank * Charlie and Dennis Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * David Hornsby as Cricket * Jessica Collins as Jackie Denardo Co-Starring * Elena Diaz as Evita Sanchez, the Spanish Weather Woman * Derek Basco as Store Manager * Marisa Dorchock as College Girl #1 * Katie Gill as College Girl #2 Trivia * Frank was the least wrong about what happened to the Mayans. * The YouTube video with "old school"-Frank, which "was taken during the Rodney King riots", was filmed on the 2nd day of shooting Season 7 in Philadelphia, PA (June 24, 2011 on the outside of "Universal Dollar Store"). * "Alone" by Heart plays when Dennis sees Jackie Denardo. * The scene with shooting Cricket in the car is likely a parody for Tarantino's "Reservoir Dogs". * The dog which barks at Cricket from the adjacent car in the parking lot is the star from the movie "Marley & Me". * In 05x13 Mac and Charlie have bought an industrial-sized snow blower "from some dude on the Internet from the Poconos". * Charlie's abusing of cheese is a reference for The Waitress Is Getting Married. Also, previously he was eating cheese out of the rat traps. * In the scene in the store with Dennis and Charlie, where Dennis is speaking to the two women and becomes enraged because they didn't tell him that they had boyfriends, you can visibly see Charlie Day turn away from the camera and shake from barely-contained laughter. *This is the second episode in which Frank shoots someone, this first being 03x02 *At 17:40, when Cricket is climbing into the front seat, you can see a "Hertz NeverLost" GPS monitor on the dashboard of the car Quotes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Friday Category:Episodes at 11:40 am